Zootopia Short Stories: Nick's Girlfriend Returns
by Old Goat
Summary: The movie does not tell us much about Nick's family background except he was traumatized as a child, had a mother, a friend named Finnick, and that he had once upset a very powerful gangster. It's a full year after the movie and our favorite duo are good friends and partners, but Judy comes face to face with a secret the fox doesn't want her to know.
1. A Vixen's Homecoming

**Zootopia Short Story: Nick's Girlfriend Returns**

* * *

 **The movie does not tell us much about Nick's family background except he was traumatized as a child, had a mother, a friend named Finnick, and had once upset a very powerful gangster. It's a full year after the movie and our favorite duo are good friends and partners, but Judy comes face to face with someone the fox doesn't want her to know.**

 _I do not own the rights to Zooptopia or any of its characters. This story was written solely for the reader's enjoyment and without any profitable purposes. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this story are fictitious._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Vixen's Homecoming**

The baseball bat welding fennec fox angrily threw open the backdoor of his van and glared at the mammal who stood in front of him. His eyes widen in shock as he looked at the vixen who was standing there with a smirk on her face. "Candy when did they let you out?" he stammered in a surprised voice.

"Aw, you missed me after all you little pipsqueak!" she giggled at the sight of the small fox in his usual black bowling shirt and khaki shorts. "Still the snappy dresser I see."

Finn glowered as the vixen pushed him aside and jumped up onto the van's tailgate, she took a seat on the edge of the bumper. The red fox named Candy was just as attractive as she was four years ago when they arrested her for attempting to hustle a rich old goat out of his family's fortune. His eyes wandered over her body, down her sleek reddish orange fur to the white tip on her tail. She was dressed in a simple blue tank top and a pair of very revealing cutoff blue jean shorts, he couldn't help but admire her curves. "So pipsqueak where is my Nicki?" she asked in a seductive voice as her paw reached up and stroked his ear. She smiled as the smaller fox accidentally dropped his baseball bat and almost started purring, Finn always was putty in her paws.

He shook himself and leaned against the inside wall of the van. "He ain't the same girl," he replied in as cool of a tone as his deep voice could muster. "The boy has gone legit."

"My Nicki has gone legit," she scoffed and then laughed. The fennec fox always loved to hear her laughter, it was like music to his large ears. "What kind of hustle are you two running this time?"

"Honest sweetcheeks, Wilde has not only gone legit but has also become a cop," Finn answered.

She bust out with more laughter, "Nick Wilde is a cop! You're a terrible liar pipsqueak, my Nicki hates the fuzz!"

"That was before he met the bunny," Finn added with a crooked almost predatory grin, a few of his bottom teeth were showing as he chuckled. "He helped Officer Hopps solve the Night Howlers Case, saving us preds from Bellwether and her cronies. She talked him into becoming a damn cop."

The vixen gave him a dumbfounded look. "You're serious, aren't you?" she finally asked in disbelief. Then she scowled as the fennec fox shook his head yes.

* * *

The day was another scorcher in Sahara Square as the fox tried to at least look cool with his mirrored sunglasses and his blueberry fruit smoothie. He hated to get too hot because as a canid, he could not sweat and had to pant to circulate the necessary air through his body to cool down. The sight of a frantically panting fox in a police uniform was not the professional image that the ZPD expected from an officer. "So Carrots are we are going to walk around aimlessly all day or do you have a plan?" he asked in an amused tone to the uniformed rabbit who was skipping in front of him.

"Of course I have a plan Slick," Judy enthusiastically replied.

He waited for her to continue, but she just turned and kept walking. "So Fluff, would you care to tell your partner about this mysterious plan of yours before we get there?" he asked. His left eyebrow rose when she seemed to miss a step after he asked his question. "Please don't tell me you're planning to just go in there and flash your badge at him as you announce that he's under arrest?"

Her ears dropped and she nervously pulled at the right ear as she turned around to face him. "That was pretty much what I was going to do," she confessed.

"Rabbit…fox…ram," Nick sarcastically counted out on his paw. "Carrots, who do you think is going to win if this goes violent?"

"I took down a rhino during training," she huffed back.

He wanted to chuckle as he watched her foot rapidly tapping on the sidewalk, a sure sign she was aggravated. Then what he saw behind her put a smile on his muzzle. "I'll tell you what, you get him to chase you out here and I'll take care of the rest!"

"Are you sure?" the bunny asked. "How are you going to do that?"

"Trust me," he replied with a chuckle. "Your old Slick Nick has not let you down yet, have I?"

She paused and shook her head no and then hesitated again before pushing the door to the bar open. "Reggie Ramsby, you're under arrest!" he heard her call out before the door slammed shut. Quickly he ran across the road to where a rhino and a yak with the fire department were testing a fire hydrant.

Judy sprinted out of the bar with the angry ram charging after her with his head down and snorting. She saw the grinning fox in front of her and heard him yell, "Jump left Carrots!" The high pressured spray of water shot right behind her as she twisted and it caught the angry ram in his midsection, lifting him off the ground and slamming him into the brick wall behind them.

"Thanks Ron!" the fox waved to the grinning firemammal holding the now dripping hose. "I owe you that beer!"

Several hours later the two partners left Chief Bogo's office and the fox was muttering in anger. "We got the guy and all buffalo butt does is complain to me that the patrol car smells like wet wool!" he growled.

"Well it does kind of stink," the rabbit replied. "Chief Bogo did congratulate me for arresting Ramsby."

"Yeah, I was there Fluff," Nick huffed out. "It was my plan and what do I get for my stroke of genius? Parking duty again!"

* * *

The vixen stood in the shadows across from the police station and watched. She was used to waiting and biding her time, she was very curious to discover what kind of hustle her boyfriend had planned. Once she had figured it out, then she would scheme her way into getting a share of the take. A smile came to her muzzle as she remembered all those times that she had seduced Nick into splitting his hard earned cash, playing him for the sap at the same time she was working over her other "boyfriends". But she truly had a soft spot for Nick, he had always treated her with respect and not like trash as the others did.

It was late in the afternoon when she saw them leaving together and the rabbit doe was still with the fox, excitedly chatting about something. She at first thought that Nick was giving her his stoic amused look that he often gave his marks as he was working his way into their confidence, but then she frowned when she realized he was actually intently listing to the bunny's ramblings. From a distance, she stalked after them as they boarded the subway. Earlier, it had taken her some time to get poor little Finnick to promise not to call Nick and tell him she was in town. She knew that the fennec fox was more of a friendly business partner then a real friend and that the little fox complained about how Nick had left him having to scurry around to find new scams in order to make money.

From the neighboring subway car, she did her best to try to blend in with the other commuters and wished that she had worn a more conservative outfit, a vixen in a tank top and short cutoff jeans drew just about every male's attention, regardless of their species. With a sigh, she knew that she would have to do some shoplifting for a few new cloths. She grimaced as the hoof of a nearby bull, "accidentally" stoked her tail and the large bovine in a blue suit muttered his apology, but his grin betrayed that he wasn't being truthful. She cast him a seductive smile and for a moment thought about changing her plans, the bull looked like he had money and the ring on his left hoof revealed he was married. It wouldn't be the first time she blackmailed someone and in fact, it was that type of hustle she had tried on that old goat which led to her arrest. She had underestimated her mark and thought that the old pervert was more worried about his reputation in the community than it turned out that he really was, she went for the money and he went for the cops.

Nick stepped off the train after waving goodbye to the rabbit and she discreetly followed, somewhat disappointed that the other fox had gotten sloppy and wasn't constantly looking over his shoulder. She frowned when it occurred to her that Nick Wilde, the small time hustler and now cop, had grown complacent. This somewhat infuriated her, whatever he was really up to had made him cocky in life. Frantically she slipped into the shadows as he cast a look around before he entered a rather rundown and weathered old brownstone townhouse, which had been converted to apartments. From outside, she waited and watched, finally a set of lights turned on in the building's cellar. With a sigh, she knew that at least the fox wasn't living under a bridge anymore and then she frowned at her night's prospects if she didn't succeed. She was tempted to approach Nick and confront him, hopefully using her feminine charms to seduce him into revealing his plans and a place in this bed while he slept on the floor. As she stepped forward, his light turned off and within a few minutes he emerged dressed in his favorite Pawaiian tropical shirt and mismatched tie holding something in his paw. _Somethings never change,_ she mused to herself. Even from where she was hiding, she could hear him humming a happy tune and she was shocked when she realized it was a Gazelle song. Nick always said the popular singer's music was sugary sweet and lacked talent, the male fox's musical tastes were more toward the old Seventies rock and roll classics.

She discreetly followed him as he went down the street and into a pizza joint, she watched him smile to the cashier as he handed the petite otter some cash in return for a medium sized box of what she assumed was a pizza. Then grinning, he made his way to the subway and boarded the train, she jumped the turnstile in time to rush into the car behind his. Since the subway cars were not as crowded, she hunched over and tried to stay out of his view. The vixen was shocked that the tod was still seemingly totally oblivious of her presence and just happily looked out the windows with his tail merrily swishing. After a few stops, he got off at the Herd Street Station and she scurried out and down the opposite stairs from his, never losing sight of him as he jovially made his way down the sidewalk.

Somewhere along the way, she almost lost him and had to backtrack until she came to a rather nondescript apartment building with a beat up old sign that said the Grand Pangolin Arms, leaning down close to the carpet she winced at how dirty it was but began to sniff. As a vixen, she could smell the tod's scent as he went up the stairs to the third floor and then down the hallway. She gave a very canid cocked head inquisitive look when she followed the scent to a doorway which had a cheery entry doormat with carrots painted on it. Sniffing near the door she definitely smelled a very male fox and a female rabbit inside, along with pizza sauce. _What was Nick doing in a room with a bunny?_ She mused and then it came to her that this was probably his police officer partners' apartment. _Was there something going on between those two off duty?_ She hesitated before she knocked, there was no way the vixen was going to lose her fox to a bunny and then she had an desperately devious idea.

Stepping back from the doorway, she pulled off her shirt and dropped her shorts and stood there stark naked. Then she pounded on the door and called out, "Nicki are you in there?"

There was movement within the room, but before the door was answered, the neighbor's door opened and a slender kudu with brown fur and white stripes stuck his head out. He shook his long curved dark brown horns and called out, "Hey Pronk you've got to see this!" A brown oryx joined him at the doorway and blushed when she winked at him, then the door in front of her finally opened.

Judy stuck her head out of the door and was in shock when she saw the naked vixen standing in the hallway. "Sweet cheese and crackers!" she exclaimed at the sight. "Are you from the Mystic Spring Oasis?"

"Who is it Carrots?" Nick called out and he brushed the rabbit's ears aside to look out.

Candy wanted to laugh at the expression that he gave her with his mouth agape and his eyes wide in disbelief. "Miss me Nicki?" she asked as she put her paws on her hips making no attempt to hide anything from the tod.

"Caaa…Ca…Candy!" Nick stuttered. "When did you get out and where are your clothes?"

"Hold it…Miss!" the now aggravated rabbit snapped. "You can't go trouncing around the building naked even if you are a naturalist."

"You're right officer, so you won't mind if I come in your room," the vixen giggled as she pushed her way inside the room and past the surprise male fox, allowing her tail to caress across his body as she passed. She looked around at the tiny room and not seeing anyplace else to sit, she daintily sat down on the bed.

Candy sniffed the air, the room definitely smelled like a rabbit and a fox…and off course pizza. The vixen frowned when she realized what the sharp scent both the bunny and the tod were giving off meant. "You've got to be kidding me!" she huffed and stood up.

"You need to get dressed now!" the rabbit snapped at her. "You can't…!" She stopped shouting as the vixen approached Nick and put her paws on his chest, her muzzle drew closer to the tod as she sniffed.

Nick was not only shocked with Candy's behavior, which in the past been always been rather erratic, but he also very uncomfortable with what the vixen was doing. He kept looking from the naked fox back towards Judy and found that he was not only embarrassed, but starting to get mad at his old girlfriend's outrageous actions. He hesitated as she placed her paws on his chest and starting at his neck she sniffed downwards towards his crotch. His ears flicked when he heard Judy gasp.

"You've really, really have got to be kidding me," the vixen mumbled as she sat back down of the bed and discreetly covered her private parts with her paws and tail. The tod didn't smell aroused by her presence, but was now giving off the scent of being not only aggravated, but also that of an Alpha becoming possessive of his mate. "You're in love with a bunny!"

Judy's ears shot up as she turned to look at Nick, who was looking back at her rather embarrassed.

"You two don't even realize it do you?" the naked vixen giggled. "Nick, why can't you smell how she feels about you? I can understand that she can't pick up you're scent, she's just a dumb bunny...hey, this really isn't some kind of scam is it?"

The red fox's mouth fell even further open and he looked desperately from her to the heavily blushing bunny. When he tried to reply, it came out more like a incoherent noise, "Bu..bu...but..!"

"So much for the old _I was never going to let anyone see that they got to me_ routine Nick, you're an embarrassment to us sly, silver tongued foxes Stud!" she laughed as she jumped off the bed and bolted out the door, grabbing and tugging on her clothes while leaving the fox and rabbit looking at each other in confusion. The oryx and the kudu were still standing in the doorway watching and she hesitated in front of them. "Too bad you two aren't into my feminine charms," she giggled. "We could have a good time tonight." The kudu frowned and snorted as he pulled his boyfriend back into the room.

With a sigh, Candy stepped out of the apartment and onto the city sidewalk. She looked around at the tall buildings and all of the mammals of various sizes scurrying around. _So many possibilities,_ she speculated and then she turned to look back at the building behind her one more time With a smile, she realized that deep down she was happy that Nick had turned his life around and was in love. "But he's in love with a bunny?" she laughed softly to herself and then looking at the setting sun, she wondered if there was room in Finn's van tonight for her too?


	2. Survival 101

**Chapter 2: Survival 101**

* * *

 **Nick and Judy have a lot to work out after Candy's intrusion. The vixen is looking for someplace to crash for the night.**

* * *

She casually approached the old van that was parked in the shadows of the alleyway and skewing up her determination, sashayed towards the smaller tan furred fox who gave her a smile. "So how did it go with Wilde?" the fennec fox said with a big grin when he saw her.

"My Nicki…" she hesitated in her answer. "I mean, Nick isn't the same fox he used to be."

"Told you he went legit," Finnick chuckled as he rummaged around behind him in a cooler. A few seconds later, he pulled out an ice cold beer and tossed the can towards the vixen.

She deftly caught it and after popping the top, took a swig before joining the other fox on the van's tailgate. "You didn't tell me he had fallen for the bunny," she scolded the other fox. "That was an embarrassment. Can you believe he turned me down for her?"

Finn choked on his brew and looked up at her in surprise. "What do you mean, he's got the hots for the bunny?" he exclaimed. "He's a chomper and she's a thumper! I just thought they were good friends."

"I meant exactly what I said!" Candy sighed. She had pulled her fluffy tail into her lap and was grooming it with her claws. She gave a small smile when she saw that Finn was intently watching her as she did so, at least this fox wasn't into rabbits. "I followed him to her place and they were nice and cozy…if you get my drift?"

The fennec fox replied with a deep laugh and reached into his pocket for a cigarette. Pulling the packet out, he offered her one but she shook her head no. He looked intently at her, with the unlit cigarette tucked in his muzzle. "Tell me Candy, did you two ever make love?"

"No I always played Nick along, always letting him get very close before I slipped away," she saw the other fox's frown as she continued. "So I'm a tease! It was fun and he was such a sweet sap. To be honest Finn, I loved the way he romanced me, he treated me so good and never was rough or mean like the others. I really thought that if I ever settled down to raise a family, Nick would have been the one I would do it with."

Finn frowned and dug around for his lighter, then pulling it out he clicked it a few times and shook it when it didn't light. "Damn out of fluid!" he snapped. Pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, he stuck it back in the packet and took another sip. "So you waited too late?"

Candy looked down at the ground and shrugged. "I guess, I mean I tried my best to get him back tonight. I even publically stripped myself completely naked in hopes he'd come running, but he turned me down flat." Finn grinned and then gave out a hardy laugh. She sternly looked over at him and then sighed. "Finn I need a place to stay for the night…I would be willing to make it worth your…"

"Whoa Candy!" the smaller fox exclaimed. "Look, you can stay here tonight, but as for you and me…well I may be a smoking hot stud for my species, but you're almost four feet tall and I'm only a foot and a half. Let's not embarrass each other, okay?"

Her ears folded flat on her head and she pulled at her tail in aggravation. "This isn't my day!" she grumbled. "I've been turned down by two tods and that's never happened before."

Finn smiled at her and shook his head. "Look if you were smaller or I was larger, I'd be all over you girl in a heartbeat but we are what we are," he shrugged. "Have you had anything to eat today?" She shook her head no and sipped from the can in her paw. "Come on sweetheart, there's a falafel cart down the street and I'll buy while you tell me all about Nick and his rabbit."

* * *

Across town, the surprised tod sat down on the bed inside the seemingly shoe box sized apartment. Nick looked over at Judy, who was staring back at him with her ears droopy and arms crossed. The fox winced because the rabbit's right foot paw was rapidly tapping on the floor, a sure sign that she was aggravated. "Someone is in trouble," a voice called out from next door. "I'd hate to be that fox tonight!"

Nick sighed and looked at the dirty peeling wallpaper, remnants of what was put up on the paper thin walls during the last time the room was decorated over twenty years ago. He then looked back into Judy's amethyst eyes and wasn't sure if it was anger or confusion that he saw. Remembering the vixen's comments, he sniffed the air and was unsure what he smelled. "Carrots?" he began to say, but stopped and sighed. "Judy, her name is Candy…"

"I know that!" Judy interrupted him. "You said her name and I take it that she is your girlfriend."

"We dated," Nick replied as he stood up and walked towards the window. "But that was years ago and it was really nothing more."

"How long?" Judy snapped. She was fighting the jealousy that was within her because she knew that she had no claim on the fox and yet her heart told her something else.

"On and off for several years until she went to jail," Nick replied. He now looked down at the floor and fiddled with his tie. The fox was nervous and not so much about the sudden and dramatic appearance of the vixen, but the revelations that Candy had made before she ran back out the door. His ears twitched in the strained quiet because as both the fox and the rabbit knew that they had more than the vixen to contend with tonight.

"Did you love her?" Judy finally asked in a small voice, fearing the answer to her question.

"Once, but not anymore," the fox confessed. He looked back over at her with hopeful eyes.

Judy now stood silently with her arms wrapped tight around her sides, before she looked up and saw the fox was giving her those puppy eyes. Then suddenly she launched herself into his arms, knocking the surprised tod onto the bed as they kissed. The bunny sized bed wasn't quite built for both a fox and a rabbit and their falling weight snapped the right bed's leg, sending them both tumbling into a pile of tangled legs and arms on the floor.

"Huh, kind of like playing coed twister," the tod huskily snickered.

"Nick your paw is on my tail…" Judy began to protest and then she gave the fox a grin that could have almost been described as predatory, before she leaned down into his arms with a sigh.

"Keep it down in there!" a voice called out.

"They're in love, so shut up!" another voice yelled.

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"You've really got to move," the fox whispered in the rabbit's ears as she giggled.

"No…you shut up Nick and kiss me again," she commanded. He promptly and obediently obeyed her.

There was pounding on the door and Judy's ears drooped when she hear her landlady's stern voice.

"Sweet cheese and crackers…" she groaned.

Nick did not let her get up until he gave her another quick kiss. "Carrots, I need to teach you how to properly cuss," he said as she stood up.

* * *

The vixen tossed and turned that night as she slept in the back of the old van and true to his word, the fennec fox did not lay a paw on her but slumbered in the driver's seat. She had stripped down into just her underwear and covered herself with a ratty old sheet. Sometime in the darkness, she awoke and sighed as she thought about Nick and wondered what kind of lover he would have been? But she had learned after all the years of living on the street that her body was just another tool she could use to hustle others.

Later the sounds of the predawn traffic awoke her and she sensually stretched her body trying to work the kinks out of her back. As her shoulder popped, she gave a small cute little whine and smiled when the small fox's ears popped up. She knew that Finn was watching her in the rearview mirror and tried not to laugh as she purposely stretched again, arching her back off the old mattress and with her paws above her head. His breathing was much heavier and she smelled a very musky male scent before he opened the door and stumbled out into the alleyway. She sat up and giggled as she pulled her clothes back on, she then frowned because she really needed to pee. She couldn't stand up and do it like the male fox outside, whom she could hear was relieving his own kidneys down the alleyway.

"Hey Finn!" she softly called out to him as he returned to the van. He was wearing his shorts still, but had not yet slipped on a shirt. She was surprised to see that under his tan fur, he was a bit muscular and rather handsome. _If only he was about a foot or so taller_ , she mused as she watched him pulled out a cigarette and light one with some matches he had found in the glove compartment.

He took a drag and arched one of his eyebrows towards her. "Whatsup?" he asked. "Are you going to give me another free show again this morning?"

"Oh my, you saw that?" she asked in a faux meek small voice and then seeing that it wasn't working bust our giggling. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. But I really need to pee, is there a bathroom around here?"

The fennec fox gave her a smile and pointed down the alleyway. "Pick a spot," he chuckled and when she frowned he grinned and added. "Actually, there's a park down the street with a restroom, come on and I'll walk with you down there. You never know what kinds of perverts are around this early in the morning?"

"My gallant little fox," she mockingly sighed. He shrugged as he hopped up into the back of the van and dug out a clean shirt to pull on.

They walked together down to the park and passed an old panda who was opening his store for business, the shopkeeper cast a second glance at the red fox and smaller fennec fox. For years he was used to see the small fox walking with a lean male red fox as they made their way into town. "Hey Finn!" he yelled. "She's a great upgrade from Wilde!" Candy smiled as she looked back at the black and white merchant and then swished her tail at him, her antics were repaid with a loud whistle.

The bathrooms were located inside a small park which was surrounded by the city's tall glistening buildings and she waited as a raccoon from the city's sanitation department finished cleaning the stalls before she finally was allowed in to do her thing. Afterwards, she took a few minutes to groom herself and then when she felt presentable, went back outside to face the prospects of a new day. She found Finn sitting on a park bench watching the morning crowd beginning their daily migration to work or school. As she joined him, he nodded towards a Styrofoam cup full of steaming coffee and she sat next to him.

"So now what are you going to do?" the small fennec fox asked her. "Have you ever thought about going legit and getting a job?"

She snorted in her coffee at his suggestion and allowed her tail to swipe teasingly over him. "Who would hire a red fox vixen," she finally replied, almost with a sigh. "I guess I can go see Al, maybe he's got something going on that he'll let me in on?"

Finn let out a little snarl when she mentioned the big black wolf's name. "Sweetheart, the only thing he'll let you in on is his bed," the small fox finally scoffed. "He thinks he's the Alpha on these streets, but he's just another two bit hustler."

Candy's ears flattened as she listened to Finn talking, he was right about Al. When she first got involved with the wolf and his gang of coyotes, the large muscular wolf seemed pleasant enough. It was one stormy night several weeks later and the wolf had been drinking as she returned with her daily take. He snatched the cash from her paw and then looked her over before grabbing her arm and pulling her into his embrace. He hurt her that night, but the wolf knew she wouldn't turn him into the cops. After all, who would believe a vixen?

Al claimed to rule the streets, but he never could pin down Nick and Finn. The two foxes operated their hustles independently of the wolf's gang, always avoiding their grasp and that was one of the things that drew Candy to Nick. He was always an independent soul and did as he pleased, without being obligated to anyone. She sighed as she thought about how much the male fox had changed, now he was gainfully employed and in love.

"You're not very talkative," Finn grunted as he sipped his coffee.

She looked down at the little fox and gave him a smile. "Look Finn, I'm not sure what I am going to do with my life. The first thing I need to do is get myself some new threads and a little cash."

"How you gonna do that sweetheart?" the small fox asked.

She answered him with a grin.


	3. Petty Crimes

**Chapter 3: Petty Crimes**

* * *

It was midday when Finn got an unexpected visitor driving a goofy looking three wheeled meter maid cart with its bubble shaped windshield in front along with flashing blue, red, and orange lights on the roof, he frowned as it pulled up to where he was selling his maps to the tourists. With relief, the fennec fox saw that it was Wilde and that he was alone. "Map scam again Finn?" the red fox in the cop uniform sighed. "I should run you in for that!"

"A lot of paperwork for a petty crime," Finn answered with a shrug. "Ain't you got nuttin better to do then harass a hard working citizen Wilde? What is it about you cops? Always picking on us poor foxes…it's profiling …yeah that it! This is discriminatory profiling because of my species!"

"Get in!" the cop commanded and chuckled when the smaller fox's mouth open slightly in surprise. "I'm not busting you Finn, we just need to talk. So get your scrawny tail in the car and I'll buy you lunch."

The small fox abandoned his makeshift sales stand full of normally free tourist maps and climbed into the cart's passenger seat. "You've got a lot of nerve calling this a car," Finn commented as he buckled himself in and pulled on his sunglasses. "I see you've ticked off the boss again."

The fox frowned and then dramatically shrugged. "Old Buffalo Butt makes it too easy!" he finally chuckled as he put his own sunglasses back on, they were the ones with the mirrored lens that cops preferred since you could never see their eyes. "Technically this fine machine is called a task specific vehicle and the manufacturer even has the balls to call it a Mark 3 Interceptor!" He laughed at the little fox's reaction and then he looked serious again before adding, "Candy's back in town."

"Yeah, she came by the van and spent the night," Finn said with a straight face and wanted to burst out in laughter at the look of surprise that the larger fox gave him.

"Did you two do it?" the cop groaned. "I swear that I'm the only male in the city that hasn't gotten into her pants!"

Finn still tried not to laugh at Nick as he drove them down the street for a few blocks before pulling up to a small diner that they both knew very well. Before they stepped out of the vehicle, the smaller fox grabbed his friend's arm. "She spent the night only, we didn't do nuttin Wilde," he finally laughed. "I know my limitations."

The other fox sighed and looked down at the ground. "As long as she doesn't go back to Al," he muttered. "I'm going to bust that bastard one day!"

"Sure you will Wilde," the fennec fox snorted. "I'm surprised you haven't done it yet."

Nick smirked back at his friend as they sat down in a booth, "Yeah, it sucks that I have to catch him doing something illegal first."

"So how did Judy take to Candy," Finn asked a few minutes later as he sipped on his ice tea and grinned at other fox, who was now shoveling the baked fish into his muzzle as if he was starving. The café was well known to predators for its fish, the chef was an old seal and knew how to prepare it to perfection. "Slow down dude, you're going to choke. Don't you get to eat any meat around the bunny?"

"Sure, but it makes her uncomfortable and so I really don't eat fish or fowl, only bugs," Nick answered with a shrug and a grin. "I've made up with Carrots last night after Candy left."

The smaller fox's ears twitched when he heard Nick say he made up with Carrots. "So what is going on with you and that bunny?" Finn asked as if he didn't already know, having already been told about what happened the evening by the vixen.

"Let's just say we made up really good last night," Nick snickered.

"Made up…come on fox, what happened?" the smaller fox asked as he sat back as he sipped his drink.

"Let's just say we broke the bed!" the larger fox laughed. He didn't tell his friend that it was because of their combined falling weight. "And then her landlord showed up. She doesn't seem to like foxes…or maybe it's just me? Anyways, she was not happy and said we were making too much noise for the neighbors. "

"You're an animal Wilde, a real animal!" the fennec fox scoffed as he shoved his empty plate aside.

* * *

Candy tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as she searched the store's racks for some clothes which were conservative looking and yet easy to steal. Her scheme was one that she had done in the past, first she found one of those large discount stores that was always busy and then filled her shopping buggy with all kinds of outfits. Once ready, she waited until it was near a shift change and wheeled the cart over to the fitting room. The bored Yak who was sitting in front of the fitting room entry was busy playing with her cell phone and sighed as she lackadaisically counted the number of clothes which the vixen said she was going to try on. Then the employee handed her a plastic number tag indicating how many clothes she was taking into the fitting room. As Candy reached for the number, she dropped it "accidentally" onto the floor and as the yak reached down to pick it up, the fox leaned over and grabbed a second lower number which she hid in the clothes.

She tried on several outfits and finally selected the one that she liked the most, a blue knee length skirt and a light blue blouse. _Conservative and respectable,_ she thought to herself. With a flick of her claws, she removed the price tags as she pulled them on over her existing clothes. Carelessly bundling up the other clothes, she peeked out and saw that the yak had taken a break and a new employee was sitting at the entrance. Still wearing the new outfit, she handed the bundle of clothes to the deer along with the lower number plastic tag. The employee counted the clothes and when it matched, she smiled at the vixen. "You didn't find anything?" she asked.

"Most clashed with my fur," Candy replied with a shrug. "Maybe next week?"

She acted like she was shopping for a few minutes more before she casually and in a relaxed manner wandered out of the store. The vixen sighed in relief as she stepped out onto the sidewalk and briskly walked away from the store's exit.

"Home clean!" she mumbled to herself in a congratulatory voice. Happily she walked into an alleyway, where she changed out of the outfit. Carefully she folded the cloths and slipped them into a plastic baggie, which she hid in an inconspicuous spot. The second store she entered was of a similar layout and she once again filled the cart and rolled it towards the fitting room. This time a young female raccoon handed her the number and when she dropped it, the employee deftly caught the falling number in her paw and handed it back to the inwardly disappointed, but outwardly smiling vixen. She took the number and knew that there was no possible way she could snatch another number, that is until a hippo arrived with her screaming toddler. With the raccoon distracted, the vixen quickly grabbed another number and then proceed with her scheme again. This time she selected a pair of nylon slacks and a blue crew top shirt and with the raccoon still dealing with the mother and her large toddler, she left the number in the buggy and walked towards the door. Once out the door, she turned to briskly walk away, but it was then that she saw a police cruiser slow down and pull up to her. "Shit!" she cursed to herself and turned to give the officer a seductive smile only to have a familiar rabbit looking back at her.

"Candy is that you?" Judy asked as she looked at the vixen.

 _BUSTED!_ Candy screamed to herself in her mind and she fought the urge to run as she turned to face the rabbit. "So what's happening Thumper?" she mockingly called back as she gave the officer a smirk that would have impressed her former fox boyfriend. "So where's Nicki?" The vixen struggled to keep her ears erect and her tail wagging, instead of defensively wrapping itself behind her legs. She was acutely aware of the ridges from her shorts showed under the stolen pants more than the usually notorious so called panty bulge which every female struggled with while wearing nylon slacks.

"Nadine, this is an old friend of Nick's," Judy replied in a pleasant voice which had an icy undertone. She was trying her best not to look offended by the fox's greeting.

"An old girlfriend of his?" the tigress, who was wearing the name badge of N. Fangmeyer on her blue police uniform, chuckled as she looked from behind the smaller rabbit. "At least you had the sense to dump old Red."

The vixen's nose slightly wrinkled at the sudden scent of protective aggravation that the rabbit gave off. She saw that the tiger also smelled it and gave her partner a surprised glance.

"Nick isn't my type anymore," Candy answered in a sarcastic tone. "He's gotten too much…how should I put this?" Lifting her paw to her muzzle, she gave a mock perplexed look and frowned. "Oh yes! He's too much cop!"

The rabbit frowned at her again, but the tiger burst out laughing before asking, "So he was cramping your style nowadays? You know that you can't continue a life of petty crime with a cop boyfriend?"

"Petty crime? Me? No, it's just that you cops are always working," her tail flicked as if she was stalking some helpless prey. She liked the tiger's attitude and sense of humor. "You're never home and a cold bed is no fun. Besides, he smells too much like a bunny now."

The rabbit went scarlet red as she blushed and both the vixen and the tiger noticed. "He's my partner!" Judy objected and then blushed again before quickly adding, "My work partner, I mean!"

Nadine's eyebrows slight rose at that statement and she was going to say something when suddenly the radio squawked.

"Saved by the radio Thumper," Candy snickered as the rabbit answered the call. "Later ladies," she gave them a lazy salute and nonchalantly walked away down the street. She tried not to flinch when the police car's siren blared as it pulled away and roared down the street. "Thank the gods," she muttered as she walked into the shadows of a nearby alleyway.

Her safety was short lived when she heard a voice call out, "Well lookie who just got out of the slammer Pete?" She looked down the alley at two scruffy looking coyotes standing there in the darkness.

"Well boys, it's good to see that you two are still alive," she answered with a fake smile. "Sorry guys, but I've got to go now!" She took two steps and then ran.


	4. A Fight!

**Chapter 4: A Fight!**

* * *

"So where's the dorky blue little cap that goes with that outfit?" Finn guffawed to the larger fox as Nick pulled the orange and yellow vest over his dark blue police uniform. "You know, like the one they made the bunny wear the first time we met."

"Not funny runt," Nick replied, but he gave his friend an amused smirk. He then climbed into the three wheeled cart and watched as the smaller fennec fox scrambled into the seat next to him before he started the engine. Carefully, he pulled out into traffic and they puttered their way back towards where he had picked Finn up earlier.

"I take it that not many of the larger cops do parking duty?" Finn observed as they rumbled slowly along their route. "I'd like to see a rhino or elephant fit into this contraption."

Nick grinned at him. "They still tell horror stories at the station about the last time Bogo made a rhino named McHorn do parking duty, he crushed three mouse sized cars outside of Little Rodentia while trying to just put a ticket on their windshields. Flattened them like pancakes too!"

The smaller fox laughed, before his ears shot and he looked at the traffic in front of them. "Somethings going on up there Wilde!" he barked. "I can hear the squealing of tires and some creative cursing."

Nick turned on the meter cart's lights and siren on as he weaved through the halted traffic towards the now honking cars. "Is that Candy?" he asked when he saw a red fox desperately running in and out of the traffic. The vixen had two scruffy looking coyotes stalking after her as she ran.

"We've gotta help her!" Finn yelled. "Can't this toy go any faster? Call the cops!"

"I've got the petal to the floor!" the larger fox protested. He suddenly saw that the fennec fox had unbuckled himself and watched as he leaped out of the still moving vehicle. "Wait Finn, I am the cops! I've even got the shiny badge to prove it." The smaller fix didn't even beak stride as he rushed through the traffic and after the coyotes.

"Damn, he can run almost as fast as Carrots," Nick cursed as he jammed the cart into park and grabbed his radio. "Benji, this is Nick! We've got a 10-17 in progress at Herd and Bluegrass Lane, I need back up!"

The radio crackled as the cheetah responded in a confused voice. "Officer Wilde…Nick…confirm that you have a 10-17 in progress, you are enroute to pick up paperwork?"

"No Ben I've got two coyotes trying to kitnap a vixen!" Nick snarled back. He wished that Judy was there, she knew all the codes by heart.

"Oh you have a 10-31 in progress!" the radio crackled.

"Just get me some help!" Nick huffed out as he ran into the traffic. It took him a few moments to catch up to the vixen and the coyotes, one of whom had finally caught Candy and had her pinned to an alleyway wall. The other coyote had shoved Finnick down on the dirty oily ground.

"Stop…Police!" he wheezed out as he entered the alley. "Let her go now!"

"Wilde, are you still playing at being a cop?" one of the coyotes laughed as he shoved the vixen back against the wall. "What are you going to do this time, try to talk us into surrendering? Candy and I were just getting reacquainted weren't we sweetie?" He ran his paw down her frightened cheek, before turning back towards the cop. "So just keep walking fox, you never were good in a fight."

Finn yipped as the other coyote, kicked him again and then snarled at the cop.

"This doesn't have to get ugly," Nick said as he approached the coyotes, one of who had drawn a knife. "Or maybe it does."

The coyote stepped forward and swiped the blade at the smaller fox, expecting him to flinch away. Instead, Nick stepped inside of the swing and then slammed his paw down with a prefect karate chop onto the larger candid's arm. The coyote yipped and dropped the knife, just as the agile fox used his leg to sweep his assailant off of his feet and muzzle first into the asphalt.

"Nicki?" the vixen called out in astonishment before the other coyote grabbed her in a choke hold and held her between him and the approaching cop. The red fox's ears flicked as he heard a groan behind him and then heard Finn growl as the smaller fox punched his right paw down hard onto the muzzle of the fallen coyote.

"As I said, you're under arrest!" he said as he tried to calmly adjust his tie, but inside he was scared to death and was praying that backup would soon arrive. The sound of a police car's siren and sight of its flashing lights indicated the arrival of his fellow officers and he smirked at the coyote. "I remember you! You work for Al and your name is Pete, let her go Pete!"

The coyote named Pete looked at the fox and then at the arriving police car before snarling. He shoved the vixen towards the cop hard enough to cause both foxes to fall over onto the ground and then he ran.

"Oooof!" Nick grunted as the vixen knocked him over and was now sprawled on top of him. "Are you okay Candy?"

She looked down into his green eyes and smiled. "My hero," she whispered before she passionately kissed him on the mouth.

"Nick!" a familiar voice called out in protest and Nick looked up to see Judy standing over them.

"Carrots! Ah this isn't exactly…ah, this doesn't look…I mean…" Nick fumbled with his words as he disengaged himself from the vixen's embrace. "I just saved her from being kitnapped and she was showing her appreciation." The vixen didn't help matters by giggling and he frowned at the sound of the fennec fox's deep laughter. "Oh fudge," he finally sighed.

The rabbit frowned back at him as she looked at her partner on the ground holding the vixen in his arms. "I can't believe that you…" she began to complain but was almost knocked down as Officer Fangmeyer rushed past her.

"Hopps get a leg on it, they're escaping," the uniformed tigress yelled as she ran down the alleyway after the kitnappers.

Judy looked up and then down at two foxes before giving an almost predatory snarl before she launched herself into a sprint after the tiger.

"I'd hate to be those two if she catches them," Finn said as he walked up to Nick and Candy who were still entwined on the ground. "Come to think of it pal, I'd hate to be you either!"

Nick just groaned again and gently pushed Candy off of him. "Just like old times Red," she giggled as she stood and wiped herself off.

"Those days are gone," Nick huffed as he stood up and looked at down the alleyway. There was the sound of yelling and then a loud yip. "Look Candy, we're over and you need to move on."

"Sure Red," the vixen pouted. "You've got the hots for the bunny and although I can't pretend to understand what you see in her, I won't chase you anymore."

There was another yipping sound down the alleyway and then silence. "Sounds like someone got hurt," Finnick said as he walked towards where the fight took place. He peeked around the corner and then returned. "Yep, I think old Pete got clobbered trying to resist arrest. As I said, I'd hate to be you Wilde."

Another patrol car arrived and then an ambulance. Nick sat down on the front of one of the cruiser's large bumpers and waited for Judy to finish with arresting the two coyotes. Fangmeyer joined him and sighed as she sat down against the car's hood. "I have never seen anyone do a triple spinning kick before in my whole life!" she exclaimed. "It will be a miracle if that coyote's jaw isn't broken in at least two places! He should not have laughed at her and then tried to resist arrest when she was already pissed, at least his buddy surrendered."

Nick's ears flattened and he looked quickly over at Finn who was smoking a cigarette while leaning against the wall not far away, the fennec fox's deep laugh didn't help matters.

"So what's going on with you two that caused her to get so upset?" the tigress asked with a smile. "Are you and Judy a couple now?"

The red fox looked away quickly and tried to think of a witty reply, but he hesitated when he saw Judy's ears flinch as she stood by the ambulance. He realized that he had to tread carefully with what he said because of the bunny's extraordinary hearing. "I'd rather not answer that question Nadine, at least not now" he finally said. He saw that the rabbit's ears relaxed and her shoulders slumped.

"Ahhhh!" the tigress chuckled. "No sarcastic answer or even attempted humor, which is so unlike you! Heck you're not even trying to deny it, so I'll take that as a yes."

"Nadine!" he protested to the now grinning larger cop.

"It's okay Nick, you two work this out and I won't say another word to anyone until after you do," she chuckled before she walked over to her patrol car. "Now let's get your former girlfriend down to the station so she can fill out a complaint." She stopped and looked around, before asking, "Hey Nick, where did the vixen go?"

Nick looked around for Candy and she was gone, he just groaned again and then looked over at Finnick who was laughing as he walked away down the alley.


	5. New Beginnings

**Chapter 5: New Beginnings  
**

 **This is the last chapter ya'll.** ** **Thank you for reading my story and if you enjoyed it, please let me know by making a review. Maybe the vixen might return to bedevil our fox and rabbit in another short story?  
****

* * *

It was late in the evening by the time that the exhausted fox finally arrived back at his apartment. He had spent most of the afternoon down at the police station doing damage control because without Candy, the initial charges against the two coyotes had to be dropped. However, they both still faced charges of assaulting an officer and one of the coyotes, the one named Pete, was also in the hospital with a broken jaw from the triple kick he received from Judy. "Judy," Nick muttered to himself with a sigh. She was now trying to avoid him and despite his attempts, the bunny would not talk. Giving a small curse, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the basement door as he slowly entered into the dark room. After tossing his keys and wallet into a bowl on a table near the doorway, he began to strip off his uniform shirt and with a yawn scratched his chest fur before discarding his tie onto the floor, suddenly he froze as his nose caught her scent.

"So you arrested them both?" a familiar feminine voice spoke in an accusing tone from the darkness. "Do you know what Al is going to me now? Why did you even get involved?"

"They were chasing you," Nick replied as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he was relieved that the vixen was still dressed. He tried not to show that he was aggravated with himself that she had picked his apartment door's lock and he hadn't noticed it when he entered. "I did not want them to hurt you and despite your teasing, I am after all a real cop."

She slipped closer and her eyes were not focused on his, but upon the creamy white fur of his chest and she realized he was much more muscular then he had been before and much more attractive. She sniffed his scent, he smelled very male but there was also an underlying scent of THAT rabbit. "I had things under control," she finally sighed out in frustration because the tod in front of her was a hunk, but he was lost to her forever and she knew it now.

"His paws were all over you!" Nick snapped as he began to close his uniform shirt. "Why didn't you stick around and press charges?"

"Come on Nick!" she almost growled in her frustration. "I'm a vixen, who would believe me in court? You know we have a reputation for being…those kinds of girls."

The tod frowned at what she had said. "Things are changing…" he began to say.

"Changing!" the vixen sarcastically laughed even before he could finish. "Maybe for you, but not for the rest of us foxes and you can't tell me that even with that uniform on that you are still not treated as a second class citizen!"

Nick couldn't argue with her because she was right, even as a cop he was still looked down upon by others whose prejudices ran deep. Shifty, sly, sneaky and even worse were names that he was still called, even when in uniform. The fox was sometimes belittled in court by attorneys and even by some of the older judges as he was testifying. He finished buttoning his shirt back on before turning towards the vixen. "Look Candy, it isn't safe on the streets and you know that."

"Where else can I go, what else can I do?" she wearily replied as she sat down in his only chair. Her eyes swept through to still dark room. "It's either hustling for a buck or prostitution, I don't really have much of a career path do I?"

Nick jumped at the sound of rapping on the door and then he heard Judy call out, "Nick, we need to talk. Please open your door and let me in." The tod's eyes went wide in fear as he frantically looked first at the vixen and then around the room.

"I'm tired of hiding!" Candy loudly scoffed. "Let her in, she and I need to talk."

"No!" he pleaded in almost a whisper. "Don't ruin this for me!"

The vixen swiftly leapt out of the chair and ran to the door, her paw twisted the door handle about the same time the tod caught her and pulled her away, but he was too late! The door opened and the rabbit saw that Nick had his arms around the vixen again. This time she didn't have a disappointed look and instead she looked concerned. "I could hear you both inside of the room," she said as she pointed to her ears. "What do you mean we need to talk?"

Nick had jumped back when the door opened, but he knew that Judy had seen him with Candy in his arms. He fought the overwhelming primal urge of a panicked animal to flee, but realized there was nowhere he could go.

"Yep, we need to talk," the vixen smugly answered with a smirk on her muzzle. "I can't claim to understand what is going on between you two, but stud over there is only interested in you Thumper. It may not be natural, but it's love."

Judy looked at her in surprise as the vixen passed her as she began to walk out of the door, but then Candy stopped and turned. "Just do me a favor girl and get this guy out of this hell hole because it's not much better than the bridge he used to live under. I can't believe he's renting this dump," she giggled as she flipped on the lights to reveal the grimy room with it's rusty old boiler, leaking pipes, and moldy walls. "Oh and one last thing rabbit, Nick may not be my boyfriend anymore but he is still a friend." She dramatically swished her tail before she slammed the door behind her and walked up the stairwell.

"So it's true that you are out!" a black wolf dressed in a red sport shirt and a pair of blue jeans called out, he was leaning against a light pole on the sidewalk just outside of the building's door. "You hurt my feelings babe when you didn't come to see me."

The vixen looked at the large muscular wolf with the scarred face, not so much in fear but in anger. "Why would I care to see you?" she growled as she stormed in his direction with her fangs bared and her paws balled in fists. "You never treated me nice, did you Al? Always belittling me and taking advantage of me, but that ends now! I am so sick and tired of the way everyone treats me…I demand some respect!" She was standing in front of the much taller wolf and poking his chest with her balled fists. "I just want to be treated nice!" she wailed as tears began to run down her cheeks.

She was surprised when the wolf stared down at her not in anger, but in a manner that appeared to be ashamed. He quickly looked away from her and then up towards the sky before finally looking back into her eyes. "I'm sorry Candy, I really did miss you," he softly said. "I didn't realize it until they arrested you. I guess I over did the Alpha routine in the past, but you of all mammals know how hard life is on these streets and how cynical they can make you. Look baby, I've changed these past few years and I have even given up the hustling when I found my pack again and they took me back. You're looking at a mechanics apprentice, I've gone straight."

The vixen stepped back from the wolf and looked up at him in surprise as she wiped the tears off with her sleeve. "You've gone straight?" she asked in a trembling voice. "But the coyotes said that they were taking me to you."

"Those two nitwits," he scoffed. "They don't work for me anymore, but they keep wanting me to come back to be their boss. I guess that they thought by bringing you to me, it would make me come back to the gang. It's not going to happen."

"Then I'm free to go?" she tentatively asked.

He smiled as her tail gave a small wag and his tail wagged in response. "Sure Candy, but I was wondering…well I was hoping…" he suddenly nervously stuttered. He looked almost shyly down the street and then straightened his broad shoulders as he turned to look back at her. "I was hoping that you'd go out with me on a date this Saturday, maybe dinner and a movie?"

"You're asking me out on a date?" the vixen almost laughed, but then she realized that the large handsome wolf was serious. "Just dinner and a movie…that's all, right?"

"Just a date," he answered with a smile. She tried not to giggle at the way he was standing there, his ears flat and tail tucked against his legs made him almost look like an oversized puppy. "Please?"

She couldn't help but grin as she gazed up into his eyes before replying, "The answer is yes, if I get to pick out the movie and I'm warning you that it's going to be a sappy romance."

He gave her back a genuine smile, his ears were now erect and his tail was happily swishing. "Anything you say babe!" he replied.

* * *

It was several weeks later when Nick glanced out of the window of the police cruiser and saw a familiar sight. "Well look over there!" he excitedly said to Judy. "It looks like old Finn has cranked up the Pawpsicle scam again and with a new partner!"

Judy stopped the patrol car and saw the happy vixen in a blue and white stripped blouse standing next to a cooler filled with red frozen treats. The clock's chimes began to ring five o'clock and immediately a long line of little businessmammals began to file out of the Lemming Brothers Bank. "Pawpsicles!" Candy called out. "Get your pawpsicles!" The first little lemming hesitated briefly before reaching into his suit pocket to pull out some cash as he led the remainder of the line towards the vixen.

"Hey Carrots, do you want a snack?" the fox asked.

"Only if you're buying Slick," she laughed. "Oh and don't try to pull the old I left my wallet hustle on me again!"

"I really did this time," he chuckled as she playfully tried to reach around his waist and grab his wallet from his back pocket.

"I can feel it in your right hip pocket!" she exclaimed as he tried to wiggle away.

"If that's so, why is you other paw still on my left pocket?" The fox snickered.

She just answered him with a saucy smile.

* * *

 **Excerpt from Zootopia: Stone Kole in Hang Ten! \- Stone Kole is Zooptopia's three-time small board surfing champion ****and all the fennec fox wants to do with his life is to surf the waves. He soon finds out that life is very complicated when he seeks his father who never knew he was born, comforts his best friend who has been rejected by his family because of his sexuality, and deals with the fact that he is in love with a cat. This is a coming of age story about a young surfer becoming an adult and is based on a character found in the _Official Zootopia Handbook._ (Rated T) _  
_**

After their light breakfast, the surfers prepared themselves for the day's competition by doing warm-ups and stretching prior to making a few practice sessions. The thing about Stone that made him a champion was that he found a balance between concentrating at what it takes to win and still maintaining the love of the sport, not over thinking and losing the fun.

Reggie and Cooper quickly knew early on that the fox was going to dominate the contest. He was flawless in his runs, twisting and turning on his board as he shot through the waves with a huge grin on his muzzle. It was almost as if he forgot he was in a contest and was just doing his moves for fun instead. By the competition's end Stone came in first place with Reggie and Cooper just behind.

"How does it feel to have won a fourth time," the reporter from ZNN asked Stone.

The small fox looked up at the camera. "It was totally awesome dude," the fox replied with a grin on his face and his tail wagging furiously behind him. "The surf was total rad today! You know wham, blam, slam, awesome possum bro!"

As the interview continued, Cooper wanted to chuckle as he watched it on the big screen, his friend continued with his surfer lingo and completely dominated the interview. Then suddenly Stone stopped, ignoring the reporter when he was asked another question. The fox was distracted and then mumbled, "Gotta go bro!"

The camera followed him as he jumped off the interview box and ran across the sand to where Karen was standing. The wallaby could hear the oohs and awes when the fox took the sand cat into his arms and passionately kissed her. "Well I guess our champ Stone Kole is finished talking with me today," the reporter chuckled. "Back to you Peter. _"_


End file.
